Nothin' But A Good Time
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: Three friend living in an apartment in downtown Orgrimmar.Follow their insane lives in this story!Yes, the chars are carried over from another story 'cept Vaatia Rated for language and other content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to WoW, Blizzard does. I do however, own the names. I also don't own the songs mentioned in the story.

"Would you shut that fucking music off?" Shadowsight burst out of his room in his boxers. Vaatia was standing in the common room singing along to The Final Countdown. She turned and looked at Shadow. She whistled when she saw him and winked slyly.

Shadow looked down and blushed slightly. He reached inside his room and grabbed his robe off a hook.

"Could you focus for five minutes please?" He asked, tying the belt.

"Hehe, what'd ya need?" The Blood Elf put down the brush she was singing into and turned down her music.

"It's four in the morning and I have to get up in two hours for work!" Shadow looked over at their other roommate's room. The door was open and the bed was still neatly made, "where's Panda?"

Vaatia shrugged her shoulders. "He said he was going 'out'." She made air quotes when she said 'out'.

"Whatever, just, please, try to keep it down." Shadow turned and went back in his room. Just a few minutes after he had gotten back into bed, It's Raining Men blared through the apartment. He sighed and pulled a pillow over his head, trying desperately to muffle the sound.

Two hours later, the undead walked back out of his room to find Panda lying in the middle of the floor. . .completely naked!

"Oh my God!" He grabbed a blanket and threw it over the troll. "Panda!!"

"Mph…" Panda opened his eyes to see Shadow standing there.

"AHH!!" He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

"Alright, I'm going to go into the kitchen and get coffee. Hopefully, I'll have my eyesight back so I can find it." Shadow had covered his eyes with one hand, and was now using his other to find his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Vaatia held a cup of coffee out to him. Shadow grumbled and took the cup.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked, swallowing a mouthful of the bitter substance.

"Nope!" Vaatia shook her head, her dark blue hair falling around her face and shoulders.

"You have to got to work!" Shadow was stunned by how she could run on no sleep.

"Please, do you think I need energy to sell clothes?" She winked and took a sip of coffee.

"No, I guess not." Shadow looked at his coffee, gulped down the rest, and set the cup in the sink. "Alright, I'll see you after work." He kissed her, grabbed his keys out of a basket, and walked out the door.

"See ya tomorrow Shadow!" Kain shouted after Shadow. Shadow lifted his arm in the air and waved. After 8 hours of doing practically nothing, he was glad to be going home.

"Hey!" Vaatia looked up from her magazine as Shadow walked through the door. She got up and walked over to greet him. She lightly kissed him and pulled him inside.

Shadow looked behind her, "Where's Panda?"

"Out." She giggled and laced her fingers in Shadow's. She stood on her toes and kissed him again. She started unbuttoning his shirt when Panda paraded in.

"Who wants booze?" He held up a large bottle of alcohol. "Oh…" stopped when he saw his roommates.

"Ummm…we were just…uh…" Shadow stammered for lack of words.

Panda held up his hand, "don't say anything, I'll leave."

"Well, you kinda ruined the mood." Vaatia shrugged.

Panda clapped his hands, "Alright!! Who wants to play strip poker?!"

"How 'bout no?" Vaatia crossed her arms at the thought.

"Strip Black Jack?"

Vaatia shook her head.

"Strip Backgammon?"

"No."

"Strip Monopoly?" Panda put his hands together like he was praying.

"No! No strip anything!" She looked at Shadow for support, but saw him doing the same as Panda. "Men. . .whatever, where's Monopoly?"

"WHOO!!" Panda waved the alcohol in the air.

Vaatia sighed and went to sit down. _This is gonna be a long night…_

Two hours later, the three friends were still sitting in the common room floor, all drunk as hell. Shadow and Panda were sitting in just their boxers and ties, while Vaatia was sitting completely clothed. She looked at Shadow, "you're turn baby cakes." She winked as he scoffed at her.

"C'mon lucky seven!" Shadow released the dice, rolling them across the playing board. When they had stopped rolling, the three leaned in to see the result. The dice had landed on a two and a…

"NOO!!" Shadow wailed, looking at the unfortunate roll, for the second die had landed on a one.

"Haha! You owe me mister!" Vaatia giggled. Shadow sighed and pulled the tie off.

"We're out of booze…hic!" Panda lifted the bottle and tipped it upside down over his mouth to get any last drops. Vaatia snatched the bottle and peered in, then tossing the bottle aside. She quickly stood up.

"Get dressed you two!"

"Where are we going?" Shadow stared at the board, too drunk to focus on anything particular.

Vaatia winked and held up the bottle once again, "We're going out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie Two**

Vaatia, Shadowsight, and Panda left the apartment to join the nightlife of Orgrimmar. The drunk-as-hell friends strolled through the drag looking for a scene.

"Hey, the bar's open!" Panda pointed to a building lit up with lanterns and the town's only florescent sign, which said Bar.

Vaatia swung her arm up, "let's go bitches!" She grabbed Shadow's arm and dragged him inside. Panda gladly followed his drunk friends.

The barkeep looked up from polishing a glass. He chuckled to himself and went back to cleaning the glass, "Kids."

Vaatia looked at the jukebox, "what the hell is this shit?" She walked over and deposited a silver piece into the machine while scrolling to find a song. "Ah ha!" She hit the select button and grabbed the karaoke mic.

"What's she doing?" Shadow asked Panda, never having been here with the troll and elf.

"Hehe, she always does karaoke."

"Is everybody ready for this?" Vaatia spoke into the mic. The assembled group in the bar cheered. Over the speakers, Cherry Pie started to play.

"Dirty rotten filthy stinkin…" Vaatia began to sing, the crowd still cheering and whistling.

"She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise, taste so good make a grown man cry! Sweet cherry pie!"

Shadow leaned over towards Panda, "I had no idea she was this good."

"Ha! You should see her when she's had a lot more to drink!"

"She's my cherry pie, put a smile on your face ten miles wide, looks so good bring a tear to your eye, sweet cherry pie! Sweet cherry pie! Yeah, swing it!" Vaatia took a deep bow and put the mic back.

"So? What'd ya think?" She asked Shadow, running over and grabbing his hands.

"That was…amazing!" He still couldn't believe that she was that good.

"Tee hee! Let's go home." She turned towards the barkeep, "Bye Frank!"

Frank looked up, "hehe, bye Vaatia."

Vaatia waved and led the way out of the bar. She spun and kissed Shadow on the cheek after they had left. "What should we do now?"

"Well, I'm gone, I have to meet someone." Panda waved and walked away down the dark drag.

"Hey, come with me." Vaatia tugged on Shadow's sleeve and led him up a ramp. At the top, the sky was clearly visible, lit up by thousands of stars. She climbed onto the roof of a building and waved her hand to let Shadow know to follow. He climbed up beside her and she laid down, her arms spread out to her sides. Shadow laid down next to her, putting his arm under her head. Vaatia turned and laid her arm and head across his chest.

"Mmm." She let out a happy sigh, and Shadow tightened his arm grip around her. "Don't you wish we could stay here forever?" She said, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yeah, it's really peaceful up here." As he said that, they heard a crashing noise from the bar and a door slam. They looked at each other and laughed, "well, almost."

Shadow woke up as early morning light shone down on him. He stirred slightly, and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the glare. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at Vaatia. She was fast asleep. He lifted her up and slid her beside him. Looking around, Shadow tried to figure out where they were.

_Wait, this isn't my house…_ he thought to himself. "Oh my God!" He saw that he was on top of a building in the drag. "Vaatia, wake up!" He shook her shoulders trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Mph, what?' She opened her eyes and sat up. "What is it?"

"We're on top of a building!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Hmmm, you're right." Vaatia sat up and fluffed her hair.

"How can you be so calm?" Shadow stared, amazed. "We have to go to work and we're fucking hung over!" He shook his head and stood up, helping Vaatia up also.

"Well, let's go home and get ready." She walked along the roof and back down the ramp. Shadow followed and was soon back on solid ground.

As they walked back into town, Shadow glanced at the large clock on the bank. It read 6:15 a.m.

"Shit!! I have 10 minutes to be into work!" Shadow groaned.

"Well, c'mon!" Vaatia grabbed his hand and ran towards the arpartment. Shadow reached for his keys and stuck them in the lock. The door clicked open and they ran inside.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Panda was laying on the couch covered with a blanket. He had obviously been too drunk to reach his room.

"Don't bother me, I have to be at work in seven minutes!" Shadow ran to the kitchen, "no coffee!!" He wailed.

Vaatia grabbed his arm. "Just call in sick. That way you can get some food into your system to help with the hangover."

Shadow seemed reluctant, but gave in, "fine, let me call my boss." He grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed his work.

A few minutes later, there was coffee in the pot and pancakes on the stove.

"Oh my God, hangover food!" Shadow kissed Vaatia, his way of praising her for this.

"Hehe, grab some coffee and pancakes, you'll need it." She turned off the stove and set the plate of pancakes on the table, "Panda! Food!" They all grabbed a plate and a cup of coffee, and went to the common room.

"Ha, we never finished the game." Panda pointed to the monopoly board and the empty bottle next to it.

Vaatia giggled and took a bite out of a pancake. Shadow looked at her and remembered the bar scene from the night before. _How did I get such a great girl?_ He thought to himself, taking a long swig of coffee. The caffeine rush woke him up slightly.

He put his plate and mug on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around Vaatia's small shoulders. Yup, life was pretty much perfect at the moment. He just wondered if it would stay that way.


	3. Quest Accepted:Coffee!

A/N:This is a random filler chappie that i decided to do. Also, once again, I only own the story and character names. Nothing more, nothing less. So enjoy!!

**Quest Accepted: Coffee!!**

Vaatia woke up in an angry mood that particular Saturday. She pulled her robe on and stormed out of her room. Shadowsight was sitting in a chair in the common room reading a book.

"Hey beautiful." He looked up from his book and smiled at her. She looked at him in disgust and mumbled something.

"Something wrong?" Putting the book down, he stood up and walked over to her.

"I need coffee."

"Ummm..." Shadow looked down at his hands. Vaatia looked at him, still fuming.

"What?"

"We're umm," he gulped knowing what was coming, "we're kind of out of coffee..."

"WHAT?!?!" She ran into the kitchen, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Shadow walked over to the kitchen and stood in the archway. Vaatia was in a little ball in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth.

"You know, we can go get some."

Her long ears pricked up and she looked over at him. Jumping up, she ran back to her room, and within minutes was dressed. She grabbed her purse, ran out, grabbed Shadow's arm, and pulled him to the door.

"Woah woah woah, hold your kodos!" He pulled his arm away and looked at her. "No need to be that anxious."

Giving him puppy dog eyes, Vaatia told him, "but I _need _coffee! It's how I function in the morning."

"Fine fine, just let me get my shoes." Shadow sighed and walked to his room to get them. As he walked back out, he knocked on Panda's door, "we're going to get coffee loser!" He heard a muffled curse and something hit the door, Panda's way of telling him to go the fuck away. He shrugged and walked over to Vaatia, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally, you take long enough!"

"Whatever." Shadow pulled his shoes on, and Vaatia grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"It's bright!" Vaatia pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. "Now, where can we get coffee?"

"Ummm, how 'bout the general goods store?" Shadow suggested.

"Perf, let's go!" She pointed and started walking.

"Ummm, Vaatia..."

"What?" She turned back to him and lifted her sunglasses up so she could see him better.

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "the general goods store is back that way."

Looking to where he was pointing, Vaatia's eyes widened, "ooooh." She giggled and walked back to him.

They walked through the door, and a small bell rung. Turning to find the annoyance, Vaatia smited it. Shadow gaped at her.

"What? It was annoying me." She shrugged and walked to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The orc behind the counter asked her.

"Hi yes, I need coffee...now!" Vaatia slammed some silver on the counter.

"Sorry, we're all out, our shipment comes in on Monday."

"GODDAMMIT!!!" Vaatia turned and stormed out the door, Shadow close behind. She turned to him, "now what??"

"Umm, we could go to a restaraunt and get some," Shadow suggested.

But, but..."

"What now?"

"They over-charge at restaraunts." She whined.

"Oh my go..." Shadow shook his head, "you say you need coffee, and now you're worried about the price?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Whatever, there's nowhere else to get coffee in this fuckin' town." He looked back at the apartment. "Let's just go home, I'm sure we have something with caffine." Grabbing her hand, he led her back to the house.

When they got back, Vaatia decided to share her angst and walked straight to Panda's room.

"Umm, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shadow held his hand out, but Vaatia fired a try-and-stop-me look. She opened the door to his room. Little did she know, right as you walked into the room, there was a large piece of plastic hanging down. In the middle, it said:

**Warning:** **May cause suffocation. Keep away from dipshits.**

Of course, Vaatia, never paying attention to anything when she lacked caffine, walked straight into it.

"Ack!!" She pulled the plastic away from her mouth and nose and threw it to the side. "Panda!!" Before she could make it across the room, she was hit by a pillow, then...

"Aiiieeee!!!!" She turned and ran out of the room, Panda's boxers hanging off her head.

"Get them off!!!" She screamed at Shadow. But he didn't notice. He was doubled over in hysterics.

"SHADOW!!! She threw the boxers at Shadow and he stood back up, holding his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he wiped a tear away from his eye, "I tried to warn you about it."

"Fuck you," Vaatia threw her purse into her room as she walked to the kitchen.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Shadow grabbed her waist and kissed her neck as she looked for something in the fridge. She pulled out a soda and slammed the door.

"Oh, we're a bit fiesty this morning." Shadow winked at her.

"No." She shook her head, a clear sign that Shadow wouldn't be getting sex. He gave her puppy dog eyes, but she ignored him. She walked back into the common room, sat in a chair, grabbed her Azeroth Weekly.

A/N: Azeroth Weekly is a knockoff of Us Weekly. And the plastic thing is from Epic Movie. Like I said, I don't own anything besides my story, so please don't sue me.

Shadow walked over and sat on her lap and looked at her.

"No Shadow." She flipped the magazine open to the article she had begun the previous night.

"Oh c'mon," Shadow teased, kissing her cheek. Vaatia looked him in the eye.

"No." She went back to her article.

Before Shadow could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "Answer that." Not looking up, she pointed to the door. Shadow got up and answered it.

"Hey Shadow." Their friend Dragonreaper was standing outside holding some cups. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Shadow moved back towards Vaatia. She looked up.

"Hey Dragon!" She marked her spot and stood up to greet him.

Dragon held one of the cups towards her, "I heard along the grapevine that you needed coffee."

Vaatia gasped and took the coffee, "Oh my God, you saved me!" She took a drink of the hot liquid. "Gah! Hot!" She fanned her tongue.

Dragon laughed at her and handed the other cup to Shadow. "Well, I gotta get going. See ya'll later." He walked back out.

"Yes!!" Vaatia punched the air.

Shadow took a sip of his coffee and looked over at Vaatia. She saw him staring and shook her head.

"No." She giggled.

Shadow frowned and drank his coffee.

**Quest Completed!**


End file.
